


Stories

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Het, Library Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for the Eleventy_kink prompt: Eleven/Clara sex in the TARDIS library  "I would just really like for Eleven and Clara to have sex in the TARDIS library. Just regular ol' sex, no domination, everyone has a good time, no kinks, unless sex in a library is a kink. (UNF!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

"Find something you like?" the Doctor asked.

Clara looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting at a small table with a small pile of books on it. "I think it would be impossible for anyone to not find something to read in here," she gestured around the vast library.

The Doctor picked up the top book from the pile and raised his eyebrows. "Twenty-third century erotica, interesting."

"It's good. I mean really good, if sometimes slightly confusing."

"Confusing how?" the Doctor adjusted his bow-tie, wondering if this would be a question he would regret asking.

"What's this word mean?" she lifted the book she had open and pointed.

"Oh, that's a sex toy."

"What kind of sex toy?" 

"Neural interface allows for direct mental, ah, stimulation." 

"Sounds fun," Clara grinned. "Ever use one?" Her grin broadened at the look on the Doctor's face. 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Really? Do tell." 

The Doctor smirked and sat down on the other side of the table, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. "Try the eleventh story." 

Clara looked at him, not understanding for a moment, the it dawned. "No way." The Doctor just looked at her. Clara picked up the book again, checked the chapter index and turned to the eleventh story in the book. 

Clara cleared her throat and started reading aloud. 

When she finished the story the Doctor took the book from her, his hand brushing over hers. He didn't seem to notice but Clara felt a little jolt like she'd touched a live wire. She squirmed a little in her seat but settled down when he started reading the next story. 

She listened. She watched him. He never took his eyes from the page. The story was a take on an old classic; the naughty librarian. Given their surroundings she thought it was more than a coincidence, but then again how could he have known she'd pick this book, and ask about that particular sex toy? The tale was dirty and explicit and there was something about the way that he was reading it that seemed to imbue the story with an extra sensual edge. 

Here amongst the books it was easy to picture the couple in the story, their touches, their touches, their fucking. 

When he finished the Doctor looked up and met her eyes. He smiled. "Here, read another." 

Clara just looked back at him and without taking her eyes off of his took the book. "Next one, or have you any others you contributed?" 

"That's the only one of mine in that book, I don't normally kiss, or anything else, and tell." 

Clara started reading the next story. 

The Doctor recognised the dress as one he had seen her wearing before. It was one he liked. The hem went to mid-thigh, it was a lovely orangey-red with a pattern of white spots sprinkled over it. At the neck the collar was black and the sleeves stopped halfway between her shoulders and elbows. She had her hair in a neat bun and her make was sparse. Clare kept reading, the Doctor was only partly listening. Instead he was looking at her and thinking about her in a way he wasn't sure what to do with. 

He noticed she was licking her lips a lot and there was more colour in her cheeks than normal. He watched her lips as she read an incredibly detailed description of a sex act between two women. 

"Doctor?" 

"Yes?" he looked into her eyes again. He realised he had been caught staring at her lips. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, absolutely, very okay. The okayest." 

Clara stood. She moved towards him. He opened and closed his hands but kept them resting on the table. He wasn't sure he trusted what would happen if he let his hands leave the wood. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she held out the book to him. 

"Read the next one," she said in a quiet voice, as if she had just asked him to do something...naughty. Which he supposed she had, the stories were very naughty indeed. 

He took the book. Their hands touched for a moment. Spark. He coughed and started reading "Thirteen. The Nurse and the Handcuffs," he began. He hesitated when instead of returning to her seat Clara sat in his lap. She looked at him as if waiting for him to say something about it. Instead he continued reading. 

Clara wasn't exactly sure how one went about trying to make an opening for a slightly bonkers spaceman in his library inside his epically huge space ship. Unless she was reading the signals wrong (which given his alien nature was very much possible) he was as aroused as she was. 

The Doctor struggled to keep reading as Clara shifted around very pleasantly in his lap. Try as he might there was no fighting basic biology, even for a Timelord. 

Clara shifted her thigh, quite deliberately and felt a hardness pressed against it . Either that was his Sonic Screwdriver or he was as horny as she was. Her gazed drifted as she listened to his voice describing a nurse being most satisfied with what the security officer was doing to her after he handcuffed her. Her eyes fell upon his jacket pocket where the green tip of his screwdriver was sticking out. 

She covered her gasp with a quite cough. The Doctor paused and then carried on reading. 

Clara moved again, a little shimmy of her bum that caused her thigh to rub against his hardness. To his credit there was only a slight change in tone. 

She'd thought about having sex with the Doctor. It was natural she would, he was smart and funny and attractive in a slightly odd way. She wanted him, she could admit that to herself. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how to get from fully clothed on his lap to naked and fucking. 

After the story came to a climax, in more ways than one, Clara took the book, touching his hand for much longer than necessary. She took her time. She turned the page. She licked her lips. She looked him in the eyes and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. So she started to read again. 

Clara spoke in a quiet, and what she hoped was sexy, tone. "She unbutton two more of the white buttons of her blouse and lowered herself to her knees. He looked down, getting a fantastic look at her breasts displayed in a tasteful white bra. She took hold of his cock again, fingers wrapping around it as she stroked it up and down. I can feel you you know. I can feel you." 

It took a moment for the Doctor to realise that she was looking right at him and not the book. She moved her thigh, rubbing back and forth against his crotch. 

"Must be the sonic," he said. 

"Sonic's in your jacket." 

"Must be the spare." 

"You don't carry a spare." 

"Must be..." 

"It's your cock," Clara interrupted. "Is it just the stories that have made you hard?" 

He didn't answer. She thought that maybe he was afraid of the answer. He just looked at her. His eye were like looking into an endless, bottomless pool. He had seen so much. He had seen the best and worst of the universe. He had seen beauty and horror beyond description. 

"Doctor?" Clara said without breaking eye contact. 

"Clara?" 

"Where's your hand going?" 

The Doctor looked down. His right hand was on her thigh, the first few fingers had gone under the hem of her dress. He looked as his hand as if it had acted of its own accord. He hurriedly withdrew it and waved it around as if he was trying to figure out what to do with it. 

"Maybe we should..." the Doctor began. There were so many ways he wanted to finish that sentence, and there were some ways that he actually should finish it. 

"We should what?" 

"Keep reading." 

Clara smiled. "Okay." She turned her attention to the book again. After a couple of paragraphs she felt his hand return to her thigh. She made no comment about it and continued to read out the story to him. Slowly but surely his hand moved up her leg, stopping with his hand up her dress, only a few millimeters from her underwear. 

She stopped reading. "Doctor?" 

"Don't...don't say anything," he said. The tips of his fingers touched the edge of her knickers. For a few heartbeats Clara thought that he was going to take his hand away and put an end to this. She wanted to say something about wanting him, about feeling so completely needy to be with him. 

Instead she kissed him. He opened his mouth to her, his tongue sliding over hers and his fingers made further advances on her intimacy. Under the fabric his fingers lightly stroked her patch of pubic hair. She wanted to urge him to be quicker, to touch her sex, but she didn't want to scare him off by seeming too desperate or something. This was moving in the direction she wanted it to, it was probably best not to risk scaring him off. 

When finally a finger brushed over her pussy Clara broke the kissing with a moan. He gently caressed her slit, finger teasing up and down the length of it. Just when she could take the teasing anymore he took things up another notch, probing between her pussy lips. A brush over her clit elicited another gasp and she kissed him again. 

"You're wet," he said simply. 

"You're hard," she replied and pressed her palm to the front of her trousers then moaned when he gave her clit another little titillating touch. He spent about two minutes teasing her until she couldn't take it anymore and had to say something. "We need to get out of these clothes." 

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "that dress does look very good on you." Clara started unbuttoning his dark grey vest. 

"And you really do somehow pull off that bow-tie." She finished unbuttoning and he removed his hand from her underwear as together they took the vest off. She looked in his eyes. They were just amazing eyes. The way he was looking at her. The things he had seen and yet it was her he was looking at in that way. 

Clara got off his lap. She didn't want to lose momentum. She didn't want anything to stop this happening. She didn't want to risk that he would have doubts or stop himself out of some misplaced worry for her feelings or something like that. She sat on the edge of the table and slipped off her shoes. Her bare left foot moved up along the inside of his leg and stopped on the bulge at his crotch. "Have you ever had sex in here before?" 

"There's only one sex I'm interested in right now Clara," he evaded, but still managed to make the evasion charming. "You never stop being impossible. This is impossible, but here we are." He stood. He closed in, lips not quite touching hers and god those eyes looking right into hers. "My impossible girl." As he kissed her he pushed her dress up with both hands, bunching the material at her waist. Her knickers were red. 

Clara wondered if one day there would be a book on one of these shelves that would tell the story of the time he had sex with her in the library. Another dirty story to be read. She rather liked the idea of being the subject of a tale like the one they had been reading. Maybe she and the Doctor could write it together. 

The Doctor sucked and nibbled on her bottom lips, his big hands rubbing up and down the front of her bare thighs. The explorer in him wanted to spend hours just touching her like that, mapping every inch of her skin, finding every place that made her feel good. The rampant horny man in him wanted to take her immediately, plunge himself into her and lose himself in her feminine pleasures. 

In the end it was Clara that decided which she wanted. She leaned forward enough to unzip him and she worked her hand inside his trousers. She pulled his hard cock out. Clara paused for a moment. He wasn't quite like human men. He was a good size but not scary-huge. She ducked her head for a closer look and yes, there was a ridge, extra hard, that ran the full length along the top of his penis. She ran her finger along the ridge, the Doctor made a little groan. 

"Do all Timelords..." 

"Yes." 

"Does that feel...?" 

"Very," he nodded. 

Clara bit her bottom lip and stroked her finger back and forth along the ridge while he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her knickers. She shifted her hips, bracing with her free hand while he tugged down her underwear. She took her hand off his cock only when he bend to take her knickers all the way off. He set them on the table, on top of the book they had been reading from. 

"I want you in me," Clara said. 

The Doctor said nothing. He kissed her, she put her arms around him, her bum on the edge of the table, urging him to take her. He didn't need any persuading. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her arousal slickened slit. 

Clara moaned, the long drawn out cry of a deep need being fulfilled. He was slow with the first couple of inches then, as if the little taste of what it was like to be in her was too much, he quickly slid all the way inside. 

They held each other's gaze. Clara's lips were parted. They were still and the only sound was their breathing. The line had been crossed. The point of no return. He was inside her. They were having sex. Their friendship had changed and the weird thing was it wasn't weird. It had unfolded so naturally, this felt like just the next step in their relationship. 

"You feel good," Clara said. 

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They started thrusting together, slow and firm. The Doctor was quiet, almost silent, Clara moaned softly. It was different than any man she had ever been with. The ridge along his length added a new dimension. She kept kissing him. 

"Too many clothes," The Doctor said. "I want to see what's under that dress," he stepped back, slipping out of her. 

Clara wanted him back inside as quick as possible. She pulled off the dress hurriedly. It ended up on the floor. He watched her as he stripped too, fingers undoing buttons with the kind of speed normally reserved for fiddling with TARDIS controls. She took off her bra and waited while he finished getting naked. 

"Better?" Clara said. 

"Better," the Doctor confirmed. He returned to her, she opened her arms and her legs to welcome him. Without clothes they relished the skin to skin contact. His hands went to her breasts, caressing and exploring them. He pushed her back, urging her further onto the table. Clara shuffled away from the edge, pushing the books out of her way, one of them fell with a thud. She let him direct her onto her back. He pinched her nipples then both hands travelled down her body, over her abdomen and thighs. 

Clara wondered how many woman he had been with over the centuries. She wondered where she would fit into the those ranks. She was determined that she would be memorable. 

The Doctor kissed the inside of her knee, the tips of the fingers of his right hand touched her pussy. After a momentary tease of her clit he got on the table, getting up between her legs. 

"Fuck me Doctor," she said, reaching down to his cock. She gave it a squeeze and pulled him towards her. 

He entered her again. He braced himself with his left hand on the table and he pinched her nipple with the other hand. They quickly found a hard, deep thrusting rhythm, Clara rolling her hips to meet him. He pinched her nipple a little harder and lightly pulled on it. The table creaked with their constant motion. Her hand buried in his hair, over his shoulder she could see the levels of the library stretching out above her. There hand to be millions of books, she could spend forever in here and never be bored. Especially if this was going to become a regular thing. 

"Harder," Clara whimpered and the Doctor did as asked. He hooked his arm under her right leg, resting it against his shoulder. The new angle caused her to cry out loudly for the first few thrusts, the ridge along his cock rubbing right on her clit, causing pleasure that took things to a whole new level. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" she went quite for a few seconds as she peaked, he felt her clenching around his cock. He slowed down but didn't stop, watching her face as orgasm took her. 

He halted, all the way inside her, she looked up at him, smiling and catching her breath. 

"Don't stop now," Clara said, giving his bum a squeeze. "We're just getting started." 

The Doctor laughed and kissed her again. 

Soon came the panting and slapping sounds of fucking. 

Clara and the Doctor didn't leave the library for hours. 

It wasn't long before the story was gracing a shelf in the library in the erotic section.


End file.
